


through the night

by gayseal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, cuddling is involved, keith taking care of shiro, post-season 6, vulnerable Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayseal/pseuds/gayseal
Summary: Shiro finally wakes up in his own body. Keith is by his side through the night.





	through the night

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to an IU playlist while writing this. its so perfect for hurt/comfort. honestly, go listen to rapids and then through the night while reading this. you are welcome.

His head pounds. Everything is quite hazy, like he was still dreaming. 

  _Am I dead? Is this it?_

Shiro's last memory is that of quintessence and that feeling of learning how to breathe again after drowning. He also remembers soft hands cradling his face, and an even softer smile directed his way, purple eyes looking at him with unbridled affection.  

 

"Shiro?" 

 

His vision clears and he sees that he is inside Black, lying down in a bed. Keith is looking at him, brows upturned in concern.   

 

"Do you feel alright? Here, drink some water." 

Shiro is grateful when water is given to him. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" 

Keith's eyes glisten a bit as he settles next to Shiro and encloses him in a hug. "I am now. I'm glad to have you back."

 

Shiro burrows his head into Keith's neck and exhales in relief. He's alive and he's in Keith's arms. 

  
"I'm... I'm so sorry, Keith. Shit, I just... I'm so sorry I hurt you. I-I could've killed you and--"

 

Keith feels tears on his sleeve. He places his hand at the back of Shiro's head, cradling him closer. "Hey, don't say that."

"But I could have killed you. I-" 

 

"Shiro, listen to me. That wasn't you, okay? I can't forgive you if it wasn't your fault in the first place. In this whole ordeal, you're the one who suffered most for the longest fucking time and I'm not gonna take any of your self-blaming martyr tendencies. If anything, I should've known and saved you from the beginning."

"No. You couldn't have known either." Shiro sighs and pulls back to look at Keith. "Thank you. For never giving up on me." 

"You don't have to thank me for that. I don't ever want to lose you."

 Shiro feels an indescribable warmth within. He leans into Keith and places a kiss on his forehead. "I don't want to lose you, too." 

 

"By the way, Shiro... We're on the way to Earth now which is why we're inside Black." He feels Shiro shift a bit at the news. 

"What? Okay, why aren't we at the castle though?" Keith's face darkens at that and his sigh is regretful.

"It was destroyed. Everyone's fine, though." 

Shiro is shocked. "Well, I'm just glad the team is okay." 

 

They are quiet for a moment until Keith speaks softly. "You should rest more. It's a long trip and you should try to recover as much as you can." 

Shiro takes Keith's hand. "Is it fine if you stay by my side tonight?" 

 _There's that soft smile again._ Shiro's breath hitches at Keith's expression. "Of course. Go to sleep, Shiro. I'll always be by your side."

 

Shiro kisses Keith before he drifts off into slumber once again, cozied up against Keith's side, holding him close. He doesn't care that his body still aches, and there's still that residual headache. His heart is calm because he knows there is someone staying with him through the night.

 


End file.
